Kids Incorporated
by KikiJuanita
Summary: What if the characters we knew and loved were part of a weekly show that was just singing and dancing, with the odd occasion of acting as well thrown into it. "Kids Inc" is a long running show that sees just this, some of your fave Glee characters (plus OC's) are a part of this show and this follows their lives plus those of who have left the show and their journey in stardom.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_  
_I know, I should be posting the other stories that are on here, but my crazy brain just couldn't resist it...so here is! Now this one here is kind of a personal fave of all the ones that I am writing._  
_Although it's still in the very early stages._

_Firstly let me say that I am probably a lot older then most of you think...let's just say over 30's (not that people tend to believe that when they meet me, apparently I look [or maybe act] younger...and only believe me, when I show them my driver's licence)._  
_So in saying that, I was born in the 1980's and grew up listening to that music, loving those shows...and was also a pre teen/teenage in the 90's too, so also grew up with those shows and music._

_Now this story is an accumulation of all my childhood...but with an American twist (because by now most of you know I am Australian!). _  
_There was a kids show on in the US from 1984-1991 called "Kids Incorporated", and although my only point of reference to this now is YouTube, this is where the name comes from for this story._  
_The visualization though for this story, comes from a similar Australian show called "Young Talent Time" which ran from 1971-1988. And this show was my childhood dream - that being I wanted nothing more then to be a team member...and was oh so close to getting to it, and joining the connected dance/singing school that the creator; Johhny Young, created.  
But alas, it never came about and at the start of 1989 my dreams of being on that show were shattered, when it was announced it was to be cancelled and not return. (To this day that still makes me cry, because I was that close!)_  
_So this is virtually an accumulation of Kids and YTT...although taking a huge basis from YTT, because that's what I know more._  
_(I shall mention at this point in case you google this, I am not a fan or lover (although I was excited at the prospect) of the reboot in 2012 of YTT. I just found it wrong on so many levels, and that would be a rant and half if I was to write the reasons why, but I might put the reasons as to why on my Tumblr. So for me the end of YTT was 1988)_

_This story is a huge labor of love for me, basically because it is ways, the reason why I watched Glee in the first place, and that was music and my love for it._  
_So I ask, please do not say anything negative about this story - firstly because it will crush me if you do. And secondly because, the now older me, has the privilege of knowing so many of those team members of YTT that I grew up adoring on my tv screen. (And for those outside Australia - I will say this: Dannii Minogue, Tina Arena, John Bowles, Jamie Redfern, Debra Byrne...and so many more, and some who may sadly rest in peace; who were apart of this show. And yes Dannii is Kylie's YOUNGER sister...and she too on occasion when she wasn't on Neighbours [an Australian soap opera] also did singing appearances on YTT too!)_

_And of course the standard disclaimer for this - but you all know this by now, I don't own Glee, sadly! If did it would have a lot more continuity that's for sure and I wouldn't be pandering to certain groups of fans. _  
_I also don't own the shows Kids Incorporated or Young Talent Time, they belong to their respective owners as well._  
_I do however own the character of Mikki - and well I am sure you're all familiar with her now! And I can't help but include her in this, because she is so fun to write!  
_

_Anyway enjoy!_  
_And please follow, fave and review if you wish._  
_Just remember, as always if you don't have anything nice to say then please don't say it._

_Until next time,_  
_KJ xoxoxo_

* * *

Mikki Kapowski, Blaine Anderson, Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams and Quinn Fabray were some of the biggest stars of television at the present time, starring on one of America's longest running show "Kids Incorporated"; which was hosted by Will Schuester who had developed the show after seeing the success of other shows in his teenage years with the likes of the Original Mickey Mouse Club and also shows like Bandstand.  
The returning kids had been all with the show since they were a young age, and now at the age of ranging from 15 to 16, they were the only remaining cast members from the previous television year, since all the others had either aged out at the age of 18 or had decided not to continue with the show.

Five new cast members, to round out the number of boys and girls had been recruited, after extensive auditions all over America during the break and it had come around to the day where they would all be meeting for the first time.  
There was still one week left of the summer school holidays, the new kids and the old kids, who had only the other week gotten back from an extensive cross America tour performance with some of the retired kids from just past as well as many of the now older kids, some who had gone to have careers in the entertainment industry thanks to their exposure on the show when younger.  
However now the new and old had to begin to gel as one before the new year of show started and they had a week to get to know each other, before the hard work started the week after, which would culminate in a full day Saturday where they would film video clips that would be included in the show and then the actual 'live' show with a studio audience on the Saturday night.

The executive producer of the show along with Will, Midge Kapowski; who was also Mikki's mother, had made the decision not to cast anyone in the show under the age of 14 this year, having seen that the younger ones over the years struggled with the demands of being on the show and having to deal also with school and other things in life.

The five returning cast members were in the green room of the studios where they recorded. Will Schuester had taken a little extra time at the end of the tour schedule to go on a holiday with his girlfriend, and would be returning in a few days from that, leaving the introductions up to Midge to handle. But he had every confidence in his fellow co worker and executive producer.

In the green room, 16 year old Mikki was sitting on the sofa, her feet up on it, on her laptop computer with headphones in, you-tubing old music trying to see if there was anything that she could see working in the show for the year.  
Blaine, who was also 16 years old was in one of the armchairs engrossed in a well worn copy of Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.  
Artie, at 15 years was working on some new dance movements in the corner and Quinn who was 16 years old and Tina who was 15 years old, were deep in conversation, whilst sitting on the floor.

Midge walked in with the five new cast members.

"Hey you lot" said Midge, as the new kids followed behind her, all looking around the green room with interest and awe.

"Oh hey Midge" replied Blaine, looking up from the book and putting his bookmarker in it.

"Hey Mrs K' said Artie as he stopped dancing and Tina and Quinn also looked up at her with a smile acknowledging her.

"Hi" she replied, and looked over at Mikki, who was completely not realising that she was now in the room, since she was obviously engrossed in the music, humming along to what she listening to.

"Mikayla" said Midge, trying to get her daughters' attention.

However Mikki remained oblivious to her. "She's on YouTube again" said Blaine.

"Figured as much" said Midge, and went over behind Mikki and removed her headphones.

"Hey" said Mikki, and looked up at her mom.

"Can you tear yourself away that for me?" asked Midge.

"Hmm yeah, I found some awesome stuff" said Mikki.

"Show me later" said Midge. Mikki nodded.

"More 80's stuff" said Blaine, with a laugh.

"Hmm you know me too well" replied Mikki, with a laugh.

Blaine nodded.

"MacArthur Park" said Mikki.

"Dumbledore" said Blaine.

"Well disco version, Donna Summers" said Mikki, with a smile.

"Mrs K, do not let these two anywhere near music choices this year, they're both crazy nuts" said Tina, with a smile.

"Hey" said Mikki and Blaine together.

"Okay, okay, enough of that for now, we don't need to be scaring our new kids now do we" said Midge, with a laugh.

Mikki logged out of YouTube and closed down the internet and then shut the lid down of her laptop.  
"I'll be nice" said Mikki.

"That'll be the day" said Artie, with a laugh and Mikki lightly punched him.

Midge rolled her eyes at the five returning kids. "Guys, this is Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans and Mike Chang" she said, pointing to each of the new kids as she said their names.

"Hey" replied the five returning kids.

"And I'm sure these five need no introduction to you" said Midge, looking at the new kids.

"No" replied the girl, who had been introduced as Rachel.

"Okay, well I will let all of you get acquainted with one another" said Midge, with a smile.

"Thanks Mrs K" said Tina. Midge nodded.

"We record a new version of Kids Inc theme tomorrow as well as the both the opening song for the girls and also the boys, and I am going to accept nothing but perfection from all of you" said Midge, with a smile and walked out of the green room.

When Midge left the room, the new kids just stood there looking at the returning kids to the show, in somewhat awe, having seen them on television for so long, only to be now standing there with them and also knowing that they were now going to be a part of this.

"Okay songs, already. We don't even know what we're singing" said Sam.

"This is why we have these" said Quinn, grabbing a bunch of folders off the table that was in the green room and handing them out to the new kids, pink folders for the girls and blue for the boys.

The new kids quickly opened their folders to see what songs they would be singing, besides the themes.

"Sweet, 'The Boys Are Back' that has some awesome dance moves" said Mike, looking at the other guys.

"Yeah it does" replied Blaine, with a nod.

"And Chucky is an awesome choreographer, so there will definitely be some killer moves" said Artie.

"Yeah, seen Chucky dance on YouTube videos and man he's amazing, it will be great to work with him" said Mike.

"It will be exhausting though, let me tell you that much" said Blaine.

"Naww, my poor baby" said Mikki, wrapping her arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine looked at her and poked his tongue out. Mikki laughed and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Are you guys together?" asked Santana, eyeing them suspiciously because it was always stated in interviews that none of the kids on the show had boyfriends or girlfriends, something which the network insisted on to maintain the whole perfect clean cut image of the show, since so many former child stars would go off the rails, once they left competing shows.

"If you mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend, then yeah we are" said Blaine, looking at Santana with a nod.

"I thought none of you dated anyone" said Kurt.

"We're teenagers, we're not nuns and priests" said Quinn with a laugh.

"Yes how is Finn, Quinn?" asked Artie, with a laugh.

Quinn glared at him. "I haven't spoken to him since the tour finished".

"You date Finn Hudson?" asked Sam.

"Dated, we've kind of being off and on for the last few years" replied Quinn, looking at him with a smile.

"But the whole clean cut image of the show, is why my dads let me do this in the first place" said Rachel.

"And we are clean cut, we don't do drugs or smoke or party hard. We do have significant others, it's just it's not something that the media is aware of" said Tina.

"And although Blainers and Minnie deny it in the media, and you will have to as well, it's because we have to maintain the image of wholesome kids. However these two have been together for about a year now officially. Although unofficially it's more like three" said Artie, pointing to Mikki and Blaine.

"Unofficially" said Kurt.

"We say unofficially, because they flirted with one another for about two years before they actually got together" said Artie.

"And the only reason it never ever happened before is because of Mrs K" said Quinn.

"But Mrs Kapowski seems cool though" said Sam.

"Yeah for a mom" said Mikki with a laugh.

"Mom?" said Mike.

The returning kids nodded.

"Mikki Kapowski, Midge Kapowski, daughter, mother" said Blaine.

"She's your mom" said Kurt, looking at Mikki.

"Yeah she is" replied Mikki.

"Well that just irks of favouritism doesn't it" said Rachel.

All the kids looked at her.

"The fact that she is my mother and I am on the show has nothing to do with why I am here" said Mikki.

"Sure it doesn't" replied Rachel.

Mikki glared at her. "I got here based on hard work. My mother wanted me to have nothing to do with the show and didn't want me to be a part of it, it's only because Will use to see me on the set over the years and saw that I was able to sing and dance, and he then asked me if I was interested in being one of the kids on the show; and I plan to milk that for all it's worth, because I'm not going to stop until I get my dreams, and that is the lights up on Broadway with my name" said Mikki, looking at her.

"That's why I'm here, I want to be on Broadway too" said Rachel.

"Well unless they're looking for one of the munchkins in a new production of the Wizard of Oz, I don't see you getting very far" said Mikki, with a laugh.

Quinn and Tina also laughed slightly at the remark made by Mikki.

"Mikki, that's not nice apologise" said Blaine, who could see that Rachel looked kind of upset about the comment.

"Why" she replied.

"Because you're been mean again" said Blaine, looking at her.

"Hey, if Rachel can't take a little criticism from us then she is going to have an even tougher time with the media and some of the stupid fanbases out there who like to rip is to shreads" said Mikki.

"It's fine, you're just scared of someone being better than you, and that is exactly what I am going to be" said Rachel.

"Umm, so where is Will exactly, is he not doing the show this year as host?" asked Kurt, trying to get the attention back to more show based things.

"He's gone to Hawaii with his girlfriend, he'll be back in like two days" said Tina.

"So I think we should probably get to know one another a little better, so why don't we all take a seat and tell each other about ourselves, because as from now, we're all going to be spending a lot of time together" said Artie.

"Sure sounds like a good idea" replied Mike, and the new kids and old kids then sat down to get to know one another.

* * *

_End Note:_

_So what do you guys all think?! Are you interested to read more and see more of this story?!  
And see who the 'kids' that left the show are, - besides Finn!? And just how they will also feature in the story.  
_

_No word on couples yet - except the one that is already stated. So please don't ask will this be a so and so couple story. Because I honestly haven't gotten that far with my planning on it yet!_

_Anyway, will have a new chapter of the other story "So Know One Told You" soon - and if there is enough follows/faves and reviews on this one, I will look at continuing it as well, along with all the others currently on the go!_

_Until then! _

_Love always, KJ xoxoxoxoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N : I know this isn't probably going to get any reviews, since the last and first chapter on here didn't.  
__But that isn't why I write; I write because I love the worlds that it takes me to and also the way it gives me; and that for me is why I do it.  
__So with that being said, I really don't care if this doesn't get any reviews, I am putting it out here because I am proud of it as an author to have written it; and so that maybe more people to take note of it, I have changed the names in term of searching and what comes up when you put in certain ones; because I don't think New Directions as a whole gets the story noticed, along with that of the Dalton Academy Warblers and Will Schuester.  
__If you do read this, and happen to like it; then please do review it. Although don't feel as if you have to, I am not here begging for reviews. I just write because I love it and also because I like to make people smile._

_Love always,  
KJ xoxoxox_

* * *

The next day, the returning kids and the new kids were at the recording studio so that a new version of the theme song and also two of the songs for the first episode, could be laid down for the new season.  
Eric Kapowski, who was the chief musical engineer and also Mikki's father, was sitting in the studio waiting for all of them to arrive.

The majority of them were there, except for two Mikki and Blaine; and Eric sighed looking at his watch.  
"Does anyone know where they possibly are?" asked Eric, looking at the kids in the waiting area of the studio.

"Probably off making out somewhere as usual" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Yeah, the number of times we've caught them out in the green room" said Tina, with a laugh also.

"Too many times" added Quinn, as Tina and Artie nodded.

"Well I'm ringing them, that will surely put a dampen on things" said Eric, getting his cell phone out of his pocket.

He dialled the number for Mikki and heard the familiar ringtone of his daughter's cell phone and Mikki and Blaine walked through the door of the studio waiting area, with Blaine holding the door open for Mikki before he too walked in.

"Why are you calling me?" asked Mikki, as she looked at her phone, whilst holding a cup of coffee in the other.

"Because you're both late" said Eric and he ended the call.

"Sorry, we stopped to get some coffee. It was my fault" replied Blaine.

"Hmm, sure it didn't take much convincing of Mikki either to agree" said Eric.

"Not at all" replied Mikki, with a smile.

"You do realize that coffee is bad for your vocals" said Rachel, from where she was sitting.

"Oh there are a lot of bad things for your vocal chords and throat, it doesn't mean I don't do them" replied Mikki, as Blaine slightly reddened in colour.

"What things?" asked Rachel.

"Think about it Berry, pretty sure Mikki here is talking about having no gag reflex, and from the look of Blaine's face, I am definitely convinced that is what she means" said Santana, with a laugh.

"Oh" replied Rachel, embarrassed by the fact that she didn't get what was meant.

"I really don't need to be hearing this" said Eric.

"Hey I wasn't saying anything, it's new girl here who took my words and got to the dirty point" said Mikki.

"Yes clearly" said Eric.

"Well you already know I'm no angel, so" said Mikki, with a laugh.

"Mikki couldn't be angelic if she tried" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Hmm, devil in disguise is more like it" added Tina.

"Ohh, 'Better the Devil You Know'. We should totally do that, this year" said Mikki.

"Yes, yes. Talk to Midge and Will about that, I just record the songs" said Eric.

"Well of course I will talk to them about it, because it's a totally awesome idea" said Mikki.

"Hmm, yes. How about we get down to recording shall we" said Eric.

"Okay" said Blaine.

"Coffees are to stay out here" said Eric, looking at both Mikki and Blaine.

"But it will get cold and I hate cold coffee" said Mikki.

"I don't care, you should have thought to get one after we recorded instead of before" said Eric.

Mikki sighed and put her cup down on the table in there as did Blaine.

"Okay you lot through there and let's get this started" said Eric.

Artie went over to the studio door and held it open for everyone and then closed it.  
The ten of them walked over to the four microphones that were hanging from the ceiling and the returning kids obviously knowing how things worked each grabbed a pair of headphones and stuck them on.

"Okay new guys and girls, headphones on and we'll get this started" said Eric.

The new kids put on the headphones and waited for further instruction.

"So music is there in front of you and who is signing what parts. Majority of the large parts are the old guys and you new guys are doing the harmony and backup" said Eric, from inside his part of the studio; as they all nodded.

"We ready?" asked Eric.

"Ready" said Blaine, and they then got down to recording the new version of the theme song ready for the season opener.

* * *

_End Note: If you do like this, then please do leave a review for it. But as I said I am not asking that you do; it just kind of gives me an indication of whether or not I should keep going on with this, and I do have a fair bit more written for it._

_Hopefully I will have new chapters of other stuff up to, so until then._

_Love to you all,_

_KJ xoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay, I can't believe that posting a new chapter of this actually managed to get some reviews on this - so thank you those who did leave them, and also for thanks to all the others who just read it.  
__I get this might be a little hard for some to really understand the whole concept of a how a show like this would work; but as I said in the first Author's note, this is taking a lot of basis from my favorite childhood show and incorporating it into this story.  
There is going to be a lot of things linked to Tumblr for this - such as video clips, will at least when you are finished reading give you a greater understanding of the songs used, and the versions of which they are in my head; because some of them will be Australian performers and also there are certain versions of others that are just so ingrained in my mind, that when I am writing and describing what is going on that is what I am seeing as being there._

_Anyway, I won't write another monstrously long AN, so with that being said here is the next chapter of "Kids Inc"_

_Love always,_  
_KJ xoxoxoxo_

* * *

The next day, all the kids headed to the dance studio to learn the moves for the opening numbers that they would be performing and then later on they would come together to learn the dance for the Kids Inc number.

The girls were in one of the studios, with the boys in another.  
Mikki and Quinn were sitting on the floor helping one another stretch out and Tina, Rachel and Santana were all over at the barre bar going over some stretches there.

Cassandra July who was one of the choreographers, and one of the assistant choreographers Jillian, on the show came into the studio and looked around.

"Good you're all here, that's why I like to see. Punctuality" said Cassandra as she walked over to the barre and put her dance bag down. "Up, up, straight line"

The five girls stopped what they were doing and made a straight line in front of Cassandra and Jillian.  
Cassandra walked past each of them, looking at each of them and what they were wearing and she stopped when she got to Rachel, and looked at her shoes and then Rachel herself.

"New girl, what's your name?" she asked.

"Rachel Berry" replied Rachel.

"Hmm, I think I'll go with Schwimmer instead" said Cassandra looking at her.

"Excuse me?" asked Rachel.

"You know Schwimmer, David. Friends, you kind of have a nose like his" said Cassandra, which made the other four girls try to hold back their laughter and Rachel looked at her.

"That's mean" said Rachel.

"Well I am mean" replied Cassandra and Rachel just looked at her, not knowing how to reply.

"Now Schwim, did you not get the bit about shoes and what to wear?" asked Cassandra.

"No" replied Rachel, shaking her head.

"See now I'm sure you would have, because Midge doesn't forget to pass on my memos" said Cassandra.

"I didn't get anything about shoes" said Rachel.

"Hmm, well you see Rachel, I think you must have because all the others are wearing the correct footwear that being dance sneakers and yet here you are in black heel character shoes" said Cassandra.

"These and split sole jazz shoes are all I have for dancing" replied Rachel.

"Very well then Rachel, you can sit this one out today" said Cassandra.

"That's not fair" said Rachel, looking at her.

"It is actually, since you're the one who doesn't have the correct shoes and is going to be finding the dance hard to do in those. So sit over there" said Cassandra pointing to under the barre next to the mirror.

"I have a spare pair of dance sneakers in my bag" said Tina.

"Thank you for the offer Tina, but this will be a lesson to Rachel and also the other new girl that you have to have the right gear for dance rehearsals" said Cassandra.

The girls just nodded and Cassandra looked at Rachel. "Over there please, and make sure you watch extremely hard because I am not going to play catch up with you tomorrow because you fail to take on simple instructions"

Rachel just nodded, trying hard not to cry and went and sat under the barre in front of the mirror.

"Okay, now as I was going to say before I was disrupted by someones incompetence, those of you who are new, I am Cassandra July, and this is Jillian Fitzgerald and we are two of the dance choreographers here on Kids Inc. The other two Chuck and Zach you will have the pleasure of getting to know them later today when we come together for the group corie" said Cassandra, looking at Santana.

"Okay cool" replied Santana.

"I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name" said Cassandra.

"Santana Lopez" she replied.

"Okay cool, and clearly you are able to read unlike Schwim over there" said Cassandra, pointing behind over to Rachel.

"Yes I can read and even write" said Santana.

"Hmm, you got spunk I like it" said Cassandra as Santana nodded.

"I can tell you and this one are going to be trouble" said Cassandra, with a smile pointing to Mikki.

"You say that like it is a bad thing" said Mikki.

"With you, yeah" replied Cassandra with a laugh.

"So we going to get this started or not, I would like to learn some corie today, unless you want me to be telling Midge that we spent the whole time chatting" said Mikki.

"Okay, okay" replied Cassandra with a laugh as Jillian laughed also and went over to the iPod dock that was in the room and put on the iPod that Eric had uploaded the girls song too.

"So for you Santana, and also you too Schwim" said Cassandra looking over to Rachel. "Make sure you listen well"

"With the audio track you do sing, but when the number is being performed it's turned up enough so that you don't have to belt it out and get out of breath" said Cassandra.

"Okay, that's good" replied Santana.

"Yeah I understand" replied Rachel.

"Hmm" replied Cassandra, looking at her, and then turned back to the other four girls.

"So you obviously know what parts you sung in the song, so when they're on sing along with them, and we'll go over the corie to go with it" said Cassandra.

"What about when it's Rachel singing?" asked Quinn.

"Well we'll do the corie, but she won't be singing since she wasn't able to follow simple instructions today" said Cassandra.

"Okay" replied Quinn.

"Now this is the main parts of the corie that we are learning today, and the rest we will learn we get to set in the next few days, since we have to block with that and all that is in the set" said Cassandra.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rachel.

"Uh uh, no questions from you" said Cassandra, looking over at her, and shaking her finger at Rachel.

The other girls looked over at Rachel also, seeing that she was clearly getting to the point of crying over stuff.

"Isn't blocking where we work around items on the set?" asked Santana.

Cassandra looked at her and nodded. "Yes, and there will also be elements in the dance, where we use the items on set to highlight the dance"

"Okay" replied Santana, and looked over to Rachel and gave her a small smile.

Rachel then mouthing back a silent "Thank You".

"Ready Jill" said Cassandra looking at her assistant. "Yeah" replied Jillian and they got down to learning the main part of the choreography for "Girl's Life".

#KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS##KIDS#

Whilst the girls were in their studio going over the dance number for what they would be performing; the guys were in the next one over, getting ready to learn what they would be doing.

"Okay boys, look alive" said Zach, as he came into the studio along with Chuck.

"Well I am hoping they're alive" said Chuck, with a laugh. "We're not doing a zombie number"

"Maybe we could for Halloween though when we get around to that time of the year" said Blaine. "That would be pretty awesome"

"I will have a talk to Will about it when he gets back from his break" said Chuck, looking to him with a nod.

"Cool" replied Blaine, with a nod also; and the two dance teachers looked at the five guys in the room.

"Well welcome back guys" said Zach. "And a big welcome to Mike, Kurt and Sam who will be joining us this year"

"Thanks, it's still unbelievable being here" said Mike.

"It does take a bit of getting use too" said Chuck. "But you'll see these guys are like family in no time"

"Yeah, we do see one another more than that of our own family, that's for sure" said Artie, with a laugh.

"We do" said Zach, with a nod and looked at the new guys that were to be joining the team. "So new guys, before we start with the routine for this number; have you got any signature dance moves that we can maybe throw in to the mix?"

"Umm, I'm good with a body roll" said Sam.

"A body roll?" asked Chuck, with a laugh. "What is that getting on the floor and rolling around?"

"No more like this sort of thing" replied Sam, with a laugh; and gave a demonstration of what he was talking about.

"Okay, that will make the girls go wild" said Zach, with a laugh.

"That it definitely will" added Chuck, with Sam going slightly red in the face.

"Mike, what about you?" asked Zach looking to him.

"Pop and lock" he replied, giving a little demo of what he was able to do.

"Nice" replied Zach, with a nod. "Chuck here is almost amazing at that, so I will definitely get you and him working on some stuff together"

"Alright sweet" said Mike, with a nod.

"And lastly Kurt" said Zach, looking to him. "Any signature dance moves you got?"

"Umm not really no" replied Kurt, shaking his head.

"Really, not even one that you keep hidden away that you break out when you're wanting to impress people?" asked Chuck.

"No" replied Kurt, shaking his head again.

"Oh come on there has to be something, that you can do that will make them go wild for you" said Artie.

Kurt looked at him, and blushed slightly. "Well there is one thing, but I was told by my dance teacher that it wasn't even good enough to be considered a move and that I should never attempt it in public"

"Ohh you have me intrigued now" said Zach.

"Yeah, come on Kurt" said Blaine. "We're all friends here, and promise we won't laugh at all"

"Umm okay, so it was like this shimmy thing" said Kurt, and gave a small very quick example of it; before going bright red in the face.

"Kurt there is nothing wrong with a good little shimmy now and then" said Chuck, also throwing off his own shimmy move. "You'd be surprised how hard some people actually do find that"

"Really?" asked Kurt.

"Yes, really" said Chuck, with a nod.

"Oh, okay" replied Kurt. "Guess I was worried about nothing then"

"Nothing at all" said Zach. "And I think this year we've got a great balance of guys here, who hopefully will have no trouble at all picking up the routines"

"Unlike Finn, who seemed to have two left feet" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Oh, he tried though" said Blaine, looking to him with a laugh.

"Yeah, he almost broke Tina's feet, the number of times he use to clomp around the stage when they were partnered together" said Artie.

"Yeah, I got a few stomped feet over the summer from him as well" said Blaine, shaking his head. "He'd forgotten the most simplest of steps that we'd gone over a million times for concerts and that"

"Well hopefully, we will not injure you Blaine" said Zach, looking to him with a laugh. "Or any of the lovely girls this year"

"Better not, Quinn has already threatened bodily harm to the first person who steps on anyone's feet" said Artie, with a laugh.

"Hopefully she won't have to" said Chuck, with a laugh also. "So guys, what say we crank up this song, and smash out this routine"

"Sure, let's do it" said Mike.

"Right on" said Zach and looked at his watch. "Okay, we've got 3 hours till we break; and then we meet up with the girls for the group one, so let's get this thing done"

And with that Chuck and Zack, got down to teaching the guys the routine for the "Boys Are Back"

* * *

_End Note: Okay, hopefully those of who are reading this, liked that chapter. _  
_The next one which I will hopefully have finished soon, will start to lead more into the first show that they will all be doing together; and also will see a mention of a few more of those who have now left the show, and what they are doing now._

_This really is more a labor of love for me, then a lot of the other stories that I write; not that I don't love everything I write and feel a connection to it, but just this story in particular I find when I am at certain writing points, I feel myself tearing up. And for the silliest of reasons, really; but I think it's just the memories it is evoking and transporting me back those wonderful times where I really came to love music and musicals._

_Anyway, until next chapter of this; or whatever other story I happen to post a new chapter of. Thanks for reading._

_Love always,_  
_KJ xoxoxoxo_


End file.
